Source the Bat
Source the Bat ist die Anführerin von The Covenent und ein Vampir. Sie ist Tiffanys Erzfeindin. Sie wollte mit The Covenent die Gleichberechtigung der Vampire einfordern auf möglichst friedlichen Wegen. Sie schaffte dies sogar und als sie ihr Ziel endlich erreicht hatte, kehrte sie in die Stuben ihrer Kindheit zurück und lebte auf einem Bauernhof außerhalb der Stadt. Dennoch hatten die Vampire keine Ruhe, weswegen Source es für nötig empfand, The Covenent wieder auszugraben, um gegen diese Mächte ankämpfen zu können. Geschichte Vergangenheit Source wurde als Tochter von zwei armen Fledermäusen geboren und wurde in sehr armen Verhältnissen groß. Sie hatte ein typisches Landleben vorzuweisen: den Eltern bei der Ernte helfen, auf die Tiere aufpassen etc.. Als sie 24 war, hörte sie Kühe aufgeregt muhen. Source hatte ein mieses Gefühl und ging nach draußen mit einer Glühlampe, um die Kühe zu beruhigen. Sie riss die Tür der Scheune auf, nur um dann von einem Vampir angefallen zu werden. Source konnte den Vampir mit ihrer Glühlampe verbrennen, doch sie wurde schon am Hals gebissen. Dank des Blutverlustes kippte sie nach der Anstrengung um und war bewusstlos. Sie wurde am nächsten Morgen bleich auf dem Boden liegend von ihren Eltern gefunden und die Eltern gingen mit ihr zum Arzt. Der Arzt untersuchte Source und war schockiert: Sie wurde immer mehr zum Vampir! Der Arzt war entsetzt und wollte die Brut verhindern, also rief er den König, der dann die Eltern für die Hütung eines Vampiers zum Tod bestrafte und Source sollte einen Holzpflock durchs Herz durchbohrt bekommen, doch sie entkam dank ihrer hohen Vampirstärke, die damals Source überraschte. Source wanderte und wanderte und mied die Öffentlichkeit, um den Tod zu entgehen. Nach 1000 Jahren biss sie Infect, der später ihr Sekretär werden sollte. Als sie das tat und mit Infect knapp den Schergen des Königs von Mercia entkam, hatte sie es satt zu fliehen und dafür in die Offensive zu gehen. Sie gründete The Covenent, ein Bündnis von unterdrückten Vampiren, die sich an die Sterblichen rächen wollen und werden. Die Mitgliederzahl wuchs stetig und eine Vampirpandemie entstand. Source hatte das Schloss des Königs, der ihre Eltern zum Tode bestrafte, übernommen und sich selbst zur Lady gemacht. Als The Covenent und Source von ein paar Rittern geschlagen wurden, wurden sie inaktiver und warteten. Warteten auf den perfekten Moment. Im Jahr 2737 wurde Tiffany von irgendjemanden gebissen, was Source später bereuen sollte. Tiffany schlachtete ein paar hundert Jahre später einige Vampire von The Covenent ab und tut das noch immer, was Source ganz und gar nicht gefällt. Im Jahr 3187 bemerkte Source ihre ganzen Fehler dank eines sterblichen Kindes und strukturierte The Covenent etwas um: The Covenent möchte ab da nur noch Gleichberechtigung und unter den Sterblichen leben wollen, ohne gejagt zu werden und umgekehrt. Die meisten Vampire haben auch Sources Entscheidung akzeptiert. Persönlichkeit Source denkt als Erstes an die Existenz der Vampire und deren Sicherheit. Source ist eine humorvolle Person und kann auch nett sein, doch sie kann Vampirabschlachtung nicht leiden und wünscht diesen Personen den Tod. Source denkt auch logisch und ist sehr fürsorglich gegenüber den anderen Vampiren, vor allem bei The Covenent. Doch andererseits ist sie auch grausam, brutal und sadistisch, wenn sie es sein muss. Als sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte, sah sie ihren Weg als beendet und zog sich zurück. Source kehrte in ihre alten Stuben zurück, was zeigt, wie viel Solidarität sie hat. Ebenso war sie weiser. Fähigkeiten Source ist superschnell und super stark, weil sie ein Vampir ist. Source kann dank ihrer Flügel fliegen. Source ist eine sehr stärke Nahkämpferin. Source beherrscht Umbrakinese, die Macht über die Dunkelheit. Source kann sich auch in eine kleine Fledermaus verwandeln. Source kann Wände hochklettern. Source hat, wenn sie es will, eine starke Anziehungskraft und die Männer könnten sich in sie verlieben. Source kann auch andere hypnotisieren. Source kann sich in einen Schatten verwandeln. Verbindungen Infect the Bat Source sieht Infect als einen guten Freund an, der immer hinter ihr steht und gerne ihren Rücken stärkt. Source hat genau deswegen Infect als Assistenten eingestellt. Ruin the Rabbit Source sieht Ruin als eine Art Familie an, da beide sehr füreinander da sind. Zwischen den beiden Mobianern herrscht eine sehr tiefe Bindung. Hazard the Hedgehog Hazards Tod hat Source sehr mitgenommen, da er einer der stärksten von The Covenent war. Sonst kümmerte sich Source kaum um Hazard, was sie manchmal bereut. Tatiana the Hedgehog Source weiß manchmal gar nicht, was sie von Tatiana halten soll, manchmal ist sie sehr loyal zu Source und manchmal sehr eigenwillig. Source kann manchmal Tatiana gar nicht ausstehen. Source sieht allerdings, dass Tatiana irgendwas plant, weswegen Source vorsichtig ist. Cruel the Wolf Source kann der perversen und oberflächlichen Art von Cruel nicht viel abgewinnen, da Source findet dass es sehr traurig ist, dass man jeder Frau hinterher laufen muss, um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Harmony the Bat Source ist froh, Harmony zu haben, da Harmony oft Source aufmuntern tut. Beide sind gute Freunde. Vampi the Husky Source mag Vampi und will ihr bei alles helfen, um sie glücklich zu machen. Priscilla the Fox Source und Priscilla albern gerne viel rum und beide sind sehr gut befreundet. Source sieht in Priscilla ein loyales Mitglied. Tiffany the Mongoose Source und Tiffany haben eine sehr lange und bittere Rivalität, die sehr von Sources früheren Taten und Tiffanys Racheaktionen geprägt ist. Source kann Tiffany nicht nachvollziehen, weil sie ihre Logik unlogisch findet. Zitate Trivia *Source wäre als Mensch 180 cm, mit Absätzen sogar 185 cm groß. **Source war mit Abstand die größte in ihrer Familie, doch das merkt man nach 3000 Jahren nicht mehr wirklich. *Source hatte nie königliches Blut, aber sie wird manchmal als Lady Source betitelt. *Source kann nicht kochen. *Source ernährt sich vegetarisch. *Da Sources Methoden ziemlich friedlich wirken, schreckt sie dennoch nicht zurück, mal Gewalt anzuwenden. Galerie Source and Shattered.png|Source und Shattered Ruin and Source.jpg|by Blazy XD Anti-Source.png|Anti-Source Source Riders.png|Source im Extreme Gear Turnier Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Fledermaus Kategorie:Vampir Kategorie:The Covenent Kategorie:Elementarist Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Neutral